The Alliance of Five
by Musingsage
Summary: Since other First Ones stay behind, wouldn't one of them look after a few Younger Races? The Alliance of Five lived under the guidance of a groups of First Ones, until they vanished. So now they're coming out of seclusion.
1. The Envoys

A/N: This is my first B5/Star Trek (general) crossover, so it'll be a little odd.

Disclaimer: I do not own any race in this apart from the one with the long name, um... or any character who ever appears in either series.

Notes: This takes place in Season 4 of B5.

* * *

Where are you going?

* * *

They were gone. The coridors of Council Hall felt lacking with them beyond the rim. With out them, who would guide the rest? Themselves was the obvious answer, Envoy Th'lu'kta claimed. He and the rest of his race said that the predicted day had come; the younger had to look out for themselves now. The Five only truly had each other now; it was as the Elders had wished. Knowing the Elders wanted it this way didn't calm the unrest on most of the planets, only her own was reacting well. Of course, they reacted well to most things. The other races were still uneasy about the situation, even five years later there were still heated discussions. It would calm down in the end; everything always did one way or another.

The halls were anceint, no one knew who built them. Some said a race evolved on the planet only to die out. Others believed it the home of the Elders. There was no logical explanation. It did not mater. The Halls existed, and that was all she needed to know. Tapestries lined the walls, and ornate carvings covered the door ways. The original inhabitants had woven and carved the place. The carvings had a unique flowing pattern, while appearing repative, there was no repitition-a visable form of PI.

She came to the Main Chamber door. It was a gay affair, ornate, colorful and garish. The design on the door was a pentagon. In each triangle was the mark of each races government; the Elders had chosen not to place their symbol on the door, marking that they would leave one day. That day had come all of a sudden five years ago, now they were all alone. News had come to them of other races joining together in mutual support, led by only a few people. It was interesting that such races who had been arguing for so long could come to terms so easily under a common excepted leader. The Five had never had that chance; the Elders had made it so. The Five had been free to control their own lives as long as they never violated the Elders' rules. To this day no one had broken a rule; it was second nature to them all now. Many were sickened by the idea of harming any member of the Five, to even think about the act was unthinkable!

Brushing back her long dark brown hair she tugged down the jacket part of her formal uniform, making sure it was flat. Head raised with all the pride of a Commandant, she knocked briskly on the Chamber door, and waited to be called on. Even logic could not give her a reason behind her summoning. The Council would explain shortly, she knew that much. Black eyes not reflecting her internal confusion, she stepped through once the door had opened of its own accord.

She walked briskly into the center of the pentagon council table. The eldest race, represented by Envoy Th'lu'kta, of the mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil, sat at the head of the table. He would start the conversation when he chose to, not before. Th'lu'kta's peoples skin was blue, nearly a translucent blue. Other races found his kin's large opaque eyes unnerving, it was near impossible to tell when they were looking directly at you. His long, four jointed fingers rested easily on the table before him. The mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil looked incredibly fragile but were as sturdy was the rocky land which they came from. A motto of Forces of the Five was, 'Fragility harbors a strong interior'; as inspired by the mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil.

"Commandant T'Prel, you have come as summoned." Th'lu'kta gave the customary greeting to all called before the Council.

T'Prel bowed, a fist over her heart, "I serve the Council until the end of the Five." The customary reply from the military was acceptance of change. All who joined the Forces accepted that nothing ever stayed forever.

"Your loyalty is why we have chosen you." Envoy Saavik spoke in the customary emotionless manner. Envoy Saavik and T'Prel were second cousins and childhood friends, but that would never influence a decision made by either; after all they were children of logic.

Before T'Prel could comment, the Envoy of the Zakdorn chose continue, "It is the wish of the Envoy Council that you speak for the Alliance of Five during a diplomatic mission to the Station known as Babylon 5."

That made sense, with a reputation as both a diplomat and skilled commander she was logical choice to open negotiations with the None Aligning Worlds. The selection most likely also had to do with her people's use of pure logic and refusal to ever agree with anything that went against their logic. The rest of the Five praised them as negotiators and hated them for their stubbornness. Of course to be stubborn required emotion, her people were emotionless. She bowed, "I am honored to serve."

After her acceptance the Envoys hurriedly filled her in on everything she would need to know. A box of data crystals was handed over with information on the races living on Babylon 5, the command staff and the Ambassadors. The entire meeting, a full six hours, flew by before she was sent on her way. Leaving the Envoys to their discussions. From the Council Halls she hurried down the seeming natural crystalline steps, in to the awaiting transport, which ferried her up to the space dock above the capital. The Envoys had had everything ready for her, her ship was even all set to take off. Some of her crew would undoubtedly find being sent off again so soon annoying. It didn't mater, they would adapt, and they always managed to… somehow. The crew's methods were unorthodox to say the least, but they seemed to amuse themselves at the same time. It was all so illogical, how any of their races could have survived so long completely puzzled her and most of her kindred.

"Ambassador on deck!" cried her first officer, Caitian man, with a rather fluffy black mane.

Not responding to the amused smiles of the crew, she took the command chair and ordered them out of orbit. Once they were on the way to Babylon 5, a six day journey no less, T'Prel locked herself in her quarters to review the data crystals. It would very unwise for her to know nothing of any of the races and be the Five's Ambassador at the same time.

The reviewing was going well until she learned about the humans. Never in her life had she heard of such a race! They were a complete mystery to her, even more confusing than the Selay. The shear hypocrisy marking culture was dumbfounding, she tried applying logic, but failed miserable. Where they a race without logic? Judging by their history they were. However a completely illogical race could survive to reach space travel, but they were an illogical race. It appeared to one giant circle; after hours of trying to puzzle out humanity she concluded they were logically illogical, despite the being a contradiction in logic. How was she supposed to deal with such a race? There had to some logic to their reasoning, but what was it? It was not the pure logic her people used, so what was it? T'Prel was brilliant even by her people's standards, yet there appeared to be no solution. Completely baffled she chose the only logical course of action: meditation.

* * *

A/N: Do you know what race T'Prel comes from? I put in enough clues, so it _should_ be blindingly obvious. Guess correctly and you get a cyber cookie. Other than that helpful reviews would be nice.


	2. Bablyon 5

A/N: I'm only going to bother with the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

* * *

After everything it was nice to have life finally calmed down. After the Shadow War there had been things to clean up, and refugees to relocate. Tricking the Ambassadors to rely on the White Stars had been brilliant, even though it had confused most of the crew until the end. That in its own way had been half the fun. John Sheridan flipped through the recent reports on station activity, there was little of interest going on, and made for rather dull reading. He was half way done when Ivanova called him from CNC.

"Yes Commander?" He didn't really mind a break from the paper work, however brief.

"We've got company coming." She said bluntly.

"Who, there aren't any diplomatic arrivals scheduled?" Sheridan asked, genuinely confused.

Ivanova sighed, "It was a written message, no visual or audio, but a representative from someone called the 'Alliance of Five' is coming to meet with the Ambassadors."

"'Alliance of Five', I wonder if any of them have heard of them before." Sheridan mused, "Did the message name the representative?"

She shook her head, "It only said the representative was a 'Vulcan', and will speak for the 'Envoy Council'. Who ever the hell they are; they even gave us a translation of their five main languages."

"The message was in English?" It so, then they would have had to have had contact with either humans, or a race who new the humans.

"Yes sir, they must have met a human before now."

"So why have we never heard about this before now?" It was a rhetorical, but knowing Ivonava she would answer anyhow.

She shrugged, "They might have come across one of those early deep space missions; but it's still a hundred year gap between now and then; so anything goes."

Something about the race's name that struck him as odd, "I wonder how old they are, 'Vulcan', isn't that the name of an ancient Roman God?"

"Could just be a coincidence." Ivanova stated the obvious, "Either way we'll get to find out soon enough." The channel cut off there, leaving Sheridan to mull over what he had been told. Where there races out there young enough not be part of the First Ones, but old enough to not be a younger race? Well, there was the Minbari, but were the Vulcan's older than the Minbari? This wasn't impossible, but if they were so much older, wouldn't they have come to help during the Shadow War? It was possible they hadn't known about it, for expeditions to not have come across them before their home had to be pretty far out. Who were the rest of the Alliance of Five? It and the five languages sent implied five different races, but it could also five Vulcan factions and their unique languages. Delenn might now something about this; her people had been out in space long before humans, and were the oldest of the None Aligning Worlds.

Enjoying an excuse to see her, Sheridan left his office, knowing he would be contacted in an emergency. Not that one was likely to happen, but the station had taught him Murphy's Law was very influential; even if things did work out in the end.

He found Delenn in the Zen garden; she appeared to be thinking about something.

"John." She stood quickly, walking over to him smiling, "What brings you here?"

He smiled, he was always happy around her. "Would you believe me if I told you I was here just to see you?"

"In part, however what is the rest of the reason?" She asked leading to join her on a bench.

Knowing better to beat around the bush, even if she had only gotten back last week, "We got a transmission from a group called the Alliance of Five; I was wondering if the Minbari knew anything about them?"

"I am sorry," she shook her head; "I have never heard of the Alliance of Five before, perhaps they are new?"

"I have considered that, but the representative their sending is from a race called the Vulcans. It's disconcerting that the message came in English." Sheridan sighed, he didn't mind first contact situations, but there was a lot of other things he had to take care of. It didn't help Clark had quarantined Babylon 5 from earth vessels, and they were planning on going against him some time in the next few weeks. Ofcourse that depended on how bad things got on Earth and colonies.

"The Vulcans are known to us, though we have had no contact with them for six hundred years." Delenn said after he finished talking. "What we know is apparently out dated, as they were part of the Binary Alliance, though that Alliance appears to have expanded since then. They and mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil fought beside us against the Shadows, I do wonder why they didn't help in the last war."

"Looks like we'll get to find out soon enough," Sheridan said, "What about their culture?"

"They and the mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil told us little of themselves, any contact was mainly to coordinate brief diplomatic agreements and battles during the war.. From what the records say, the Vulcans are calm, reclusive and logical, more so than any race. One of our Ambassadors at the time commented that 'they are creatures of pure logic'."

"A race that's entirely logical eh? That'll make the discussions very interesting. What about the…" he tried to pronounce the name of the other race, but failed, "the other race?"

"We know nothing, the Vulcans represented the Binary Alliance, we have no records on what either race looked like, except that they kept their faces hidden, and that the Vulcans hate cold weather. I am sorry I could not be of any more help." She sighed, eyes wandering over the rocks and sand patterns.

Sheridan squeezed her hand gently, "You've been a great help, and since you know the most about them I'd love your help in the negotiations." Smiling Delenn accepted, knowing the many reasons behind his request.

* * *

Five days out T'Prel came out of meditation with no more idea on how to deal with humans than before. Since meditation hadn't worked, the next logical option was speaking to one of the more emotional races of her crew.

"Lieutenant Captain V'sig please report to my office in one hour." She said to her first officer, a trust worthy man.

"Aye Commandant." Apparently he had given up calling her 'Ambassador'; it was good to see he was getting over the childish games; though that was an illogical conclusion, since he had a seemingly endless capacity for practical jokes.

* * *

A/N: Well, the second chapter came sooner than I expected, so what ever. Still, please review, it would be highly appreciated, even if it's just to tell me to quite. After all how else can a writer grow, but through comentary? Oh, sincerest apologies to the time mix up, I've hopefully got it mixed up now.


	3. Arrival

A/N: Well here's the next chapter, for any of you looking for Star Trek characters, they will appear soon, for not it's just the four races.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 (I think)

* * *

"Commandant?" V'sig asked as he entered her office. It was extremely small, just an organized desk, two chairs and a book shelf. V'sig often thought Vulcans would make excellent museums keepers, they were incredible tidy, and even their appearance was immaculate. It creped him out sometimes, but only when he was on Vulcania.

She waved him into the seat across from the desk, "Lieutenant Captain, I require assistance."

"I'm happy to help ma'am." After serving so long with a Vulcan he was used to questions not being phrased as a question.

"My thanks," when she turned the screen he saw a profile on an odd looking race. They kind of resembled Vulcans and the Zakdorn, but were generally odd looking. He had never seen such a plain race before. They were truly alien.

"Who are they?" He was unable to keep his ears from going back; he knew T'Prel could see his tail was twitching.

Blank and calm, "They are known as the Humans, their home is called 'Earth'. Logically they must come from a very dry planet, or one lacking large bodies of water. According to the star charts it lies two days from our destination, so six from the boarder of our space, and seven from the Capital."

"Judging by their appearance, I'd have to say their world lack large bodies of water. Unlike your kin and the Selay they appear to lack any real desert adaptations."

"I agree, however I do not require assistance with that. Their personality profile holds many illogical irregularities." Turning the screen back around, she scrolled down the personality profile, "It does not help that their profile fails to match what little we know of their history."

V'sig read through to the bottom paragraph and shook his mane, "I can see where you're getting confused, while there isn't a logical comparison between their personality and their history, there just happens to be an illogical one." He knew it would be hard to explain it to her; there was a reason Vulcans never commanded and held the first officer position on a vessel. Still, she was his commanding officer and friend, so he tried all the same. Nothing he tried worked, like any other of her kindred, she just couldn't think emotionally or illogically.

"Enough, I have reached the conclusion I shall never full understand the ways of humans." T'Prel said after two hours, V'sig silently prayed to his goddess in thanks. "When we reach Babylon 5 I will have to understand them through observation. However it would be agreeable for you to accompany me as you appear to understand them." Knowing command when he heard one, V'sig retracted his prayer and cursed his goddess instead; she wouldn't mind.

"Yes ma'am." He said through gritted teeth, if T'Prel noticed his reluctance she chose not to comment on it.

The next three days passed without incident. It was when they were just a day from their destination that something came up. Nothing like it appeared in their records, by the markings they new it was an Earth Vessel. T'Prel said it would be logical to approach the vessel, but V'sig cautioned her against it. Something about wasn't just right, when they got closer T'Prel could feel the maliciousness radiating telepathically from it. After that they gave the ship a wide berth, not wanting to attract its attention.

"Who are they?" V'sig asked as they stood on the bridge.

"By the lettering they are human, by the strength of the ship we are not match for them, and by the telepathic feel of it a force of power." T'Prel said paying more attention to the general reports than the conversation. "However I doubt the humans we will speak to will know anymore than we do."

"What gives you that idea?"

"It's is only logical." V'sig smothered a laugh, knowing when a Vulcan replied that they didn't actually know, but he would never openly challenge his superior over something so trivial.

Susan Ivanova was in C&C when the _Surak_ came through the jump gate. It was a sandy-red color, and reminded her of a diving water bird. "This is Babylon control to the _Surak_, welcome to the sector."

A visual transmission came through, which was quickly received, "Thank you Babylon Control, it is an honor to meet you." V'sig replied, slightly amused by her shock expression.

"I am Commander Susan Ivanova of Babylon 5." Susan said quickly regaining her composure. She knew with out looking that the rest of the staff was just as shocked by the appearance of what she assumed was a Vulcan.

"Greetings, I am Lieutenant Captain V'sig." the Caitian smiled cheerfully.

"Well, Lieutenant Captain V'sig, I will see you when you and any others arrive for the talks." Susan kept her polite diplomatic expression on.

V'sig nodded, "The Commandant, I and three others are most great fully to see such a magnificent station."

Pleased by the compliment Susan bid him good-bye and shut of the channel. Sighing she said to the rest of the staff, "After the pak'ma'ra I thought I'd be ready to met any race."

"Commander, he seemed too emotional to be a Vulcan after what Ambassador Delenn said." Corwin commented. Susan just glared at him.

The honor guard, Captain Sheridan, Commander Ivanova, Zack Allen, Dr. Franklin and Ambassador Delenn stood waiting for the delegate to disembark. It wasn't long before the five visitors arrived and left customs. They were a mottle bunch. Led by a green skinned woman with a low brow and pointed ears, followed by V'sig who looked like a up right cat, another reminiscent of a cobra, a rather round man with weird facial structures, and a blue skinned woman with opaque eyes. It wasn't hard to guess they each represented one race from the Alliance of five. The question was which one was the Vulcan Ambassador.

The green skinned woman motioned for the other four to stop, and came up to the waiting humans. She raised her hand a saluted them in traditional Vulcan fashion, "Greetings, I am Commandant T'Prel of Vulcania."

Sheridan smiled, "Welcome to Babylon 5, I am Captain John Sheridan." He motioned to each of the others in turn, "This Commander Susan Ivanova, Chief of Security Zack Allen, Doctor Franklin and Ambassador Delenn of the Minbari."

T'Prel nodded to each of them in turn, then introduced her officers, "My first officer Lieutenant Captain V'sig of the Caitian, Doctor Ssestar of the Selay, Chief Engineer Klim Dokachin of the Zakdorn, and Second-in-Command of Security Sul'qua of the mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sheridan said, keeping up the genuine smile. "If you all would like a tour I would be happy to show you all round."

"Captain, I would prefer to meet the rest of the delegates, so for my self I must decline." T'Prel met his gaze evenly.

Not perturbed he continued, "Then why not let Ivanova show your officers around?"

"If they are willing, then they may." T'Prel said, not showing her confusion.

Delenn cut in, "Commandant T'Prel if you'll come with me; I'll introduce you to the rest of the major Ambassadors?" T'Prel nodded and followed Delenn away; Sheridan caught on and quickly joined the two women.

Susan forced a smile, "Well, if you'll follow me?" Zack, Franklin and the visiting the officers followed them with out pause.

Franklin walked a little slower to talk with Ssestar, "Dr. Ssestar, what kind of planet do you come from?"

The Selay didn't seem to mind the question and replied in a hissing voice, "My home world, Salan, is somewhat like Vulcania, both being very warm worlds. However Salan is mostly marsh and Vulcania is primarily desert."

"Really? None of the races I've met come from such worlds, their either cold, or much like Earth." Franklin said, "Hey would you like to see Med-Lab?"

Ssestar nodded, "I would like to compare our medical technology with yours."

"Great," Franklin called over to Ivanova, "Commander, I'm taking Dr. Ssestar to see Med-Lab."

"Fine." She replied, not bothering to stop them, hearing a little of his and Ssestar's medical talk as they left the main tour group.

V'sig smiled and commented, "It's nice to Ssestar making a new friend." This drew a laugh from the other two remain visitors.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it for now. Oh and yet again, please review. I know people are reading this. Review or I'll send a tribble after you! Sorry about the time error, it's fixed now.


	4. Discussions

A/N: Sincerist apologies for taking so bloody long. the problem was making the chapter work, and making sure the discusions felt right. It's not beta edited, so there's bound to be mistakes I missed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Babylon 5, wish I did though.

* * *

Franklin and Ssestar talked amicable as they walked down the halls. There were a few people, mainly humans, who stared as the Selay, but no one commented. What surprised Franklin was the lack of discomfort Ssestar displayed. It likely had something to do with living and serving with four other races.

"Dr. Ssestar, how long have you been a doctor?" Franklin asked as they walked up some stairs.

"Thirty sstandard yearss, though I am uncertain how long that iss for in Earth yearss." Ssestar replied. "And you?"

"In Earth time only 27 years, not thirty just yet." Franklin said. The conversation turned continued in such a manner until they reached medlab. Franklin couldn't but help feeling pride in showing an older doctor his domain.

Ssestar didn't comment for a while, but listened to all the explanations and examined the equipment. "Thiss iss more advance than I exspected." He finally said he turned to face Franklin, "No offense meant of course."

Knowing they were likely more advanced, Franklin shrugged, "Well, this is one of the best human facilities off Earth."

"Your kin would benefit from our technology." Ssestar said easily, "That iss if the negotiationss go well."

Franklin couldn't help but smile, "They will, we've got Sheridan and Delenn negotiating on our behalf."

Ssestar gave his people's version of a smile, "They've never negotiated with a Vulcan before. They are the most sstubborn people you will ever meet."

"Perhaps, but Commandant T'Prel has never worked with humans before." Walking over to his computer, he waved Ssestar over, "Would you like to see our date base?"

"Of coursse, just one thing firsst." Ssestar pulled from his pocket a communication devise, "Ssestar to _Surak_."

"Yes sir?"

"Down load the bassicss of the Medical Databasse to my communicator."

"Aye sir."

At Franklin's inquiring gaze, he only replied, "A trade information sseemss the wisse course."

"You won't get it trouble will you?"

"Will you?"

Both knowing how their superiors would react, they continued sharing and discussing their information.

Franklin was amazed by how none of the new races came from an Earth like planet. Selay was nothing but swamp, Vulcania was a complete desert, Zakdornan was a volcanic world with a methane atmosphere, Ut'phil'oak'luar'un was a giant ball of ice and Cait was jungle covered moon orbiting a gas giant. "The Caitan must be used to a stronger gravity and heavier atmosphere. How do you all live on the same ship?" Franklin asked quiet amazed at the different temperature requirements.

He could have sworn Ssestar shrugged, thought the words mattered more, "Our uniforms are specially made. As for the Zakdorn, those in service are given a operation to allow them breath both atmospheres."

Certainly different from what Babylon 5 did, "Here, those races live in what's called the alien sector. They were suits like undersea gear when out of their quarters."

Ssestar inclined his head, "yes, we do the same for no service members. For service members, the operation serves a greater leave of practicality. The Vulcans thought of it."

When morning came Ivanova found Sheridan rubbing his forehead in the mess hall. He looked exhausted. Only once her tray was full did she join him. Counseling people on an empty stomach wasn't the best idea.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked. For her, everything had gone swell. V'sig was one of the kindest people she could have met. It was still strange seeing a person who looked like a lion on hind legs and wearing a uniform.

Sheridan just groaned.

"That well huh?" She sipped her coffee.

"Ambassador T'Prel spent fours hours discussing philosophy with G'Kar." Even Delenn, who loved philosophy, found the discussion trying after the first two hours. She'd had to keep waking him up.

"Sounds like T'Prel and G'Kar are going to be good friends." Ivanova replied, taking a gulp of coffee.

Sheridan nodded to Franklin as he sat down next to Ivanova. He continued talking to Ivanova, "Ambassador T'Prel and G'Kar didn't get along actually. They live by two very different philosophies. G'Kar told her pure logic was a crutch." He grimaced at the memory. T'Prel's stubborn behavior had angered G'Kar. "She didn't show any emotion during the entire heated exchange. You'd have thought it a nice friendly chat!"

"It's their culture." Franklin told his companions, "Ssestar told me that Vulcan's learned to suppress emotion from a young age. He didn't say why, just something to do with their history."

"Sounds like you had a better night than I did." Sheridan replied, finishing off his breakfast. He had to leave soon. T'Prel still had to meet Londo. Now _that_ would be interesting.

Franklin nodded, excitement shining in his eyes, "I was up until one talking with Ssestar. Ssestar even said he talk to Commandant T'Prel about letting me on their ship. The Five are years ahead of us technologically, their even a head of the Minbari!"

Not wanting to dampen his officer's energy, Sheridan nodded, "Alright, if Ambassador T'Prel says you can. During your chat did Ssestar mention why the Five didn't get involved in the Shadow War? Is it because they didn't know?"

"They knew." Franklin said with a sigh, "Ssestar said the Elders kept them from leaving their territory. The Elders were members of the First Ones. Apparently they took a more active role in the development of the younger races in their vicinity. The Alliance of Five formed because of them. The Elders didn't want harm to come to their children so they put a navigation block around the region. Ships tried to leave and help, but got turned around in hyperspace."

"So now they've joined the rest of the galaxy?" Ivanova asked. Franklin nodded. The meal was finished in silence.

At the end, Sheridan stood to find Delenn and T'Prel. Oh, it was going to be an interesting day. He found them, _shockingly_, in the Zen Garden. They sat talking softly.

"You say Vulcans never lie, but you have yet to tell me why Vulcans so strictly adhere to the truth."

"Emotion nearly destroyed my people two thousand earth years ago." T'Prel's eyes wandered over the sand patterns and rocks.

Delenn watched the Vulcan intently. Sheridan could only guess their minds were light years away. He had to speak up, Londo expected them. Softly, he cleared his throat. He could have sworn her ears moved at the sound. Not that he'd ever seen a race do that. V'sig and his people might be able to though. "Ambassadors, Ambassador Londo Mollari awaits us."

T'Prel stood first, face blank as ever, "Then we must not keep the Ambassador waiting."

They walked in silence. Vulcans weren't ones for small talk. Sheridan felt awkward talking to Delenn while T'Prel strode behind them quietly. In the main shopping district, others from the _Surak_ meandered about. Last night Sheridan granted T'Prel's crew shore leave. Now crew members, while out of uniform, stood out by appearance, especially the Caitan, mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil, and Selay. The mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil looked somewhat like the Vree, only the mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil had white, gray or silver hair and were a good two feet taller. He noted that the Caitan got the greatest number of stares. No other race on the station had fur and whiskers. To him they looked more like people in Halloween costumes than people. All of the _Surak_'s crew members nodded to their Commandant as they passed.

"So, Ambassador T'Prel, do you have a first name?" Delenn inquired.

"T'Prel is my first name."

He asked, "Do Vulcan's have last names? Or do you go by child of so-and-so?"

T'Prel kept her eyes a head, "Our last names are unpronounceable to most races. I have yet to meet a race capable without years of practice."

"What is your last name?" asked Sheridan, wondering how much more difficult a last name could be compared to mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil.

T'Prel told them, but he wasn't sure what she had said something. There were words in there, he could tell. It sounded like gibberish to him.

For a little while longer they walked in silence. They waited for the elevator in silence as well. Sheridan began to wonder how quite Vulcan was. If the entire race spoke so little, he believed a dropping pin could be heard from across a building.

One of the reasons he loved Delenn was her ability to make anyone talk, "Ambassador, who was Surak?" He hadn't considered asking that. Now he wondered. The man, or woman, must have been very important to have a ship named after him.

The transport tube arrived before she replied, "Surak of Vulcan…" she drifted off, Sheridan didn't know why. "He was to Vulcans as Valen was to Minbari, and Gandhi was to Humans." He understood the point, a great man who brought important change to his people. Did he bring the Vulcan's logic? As if she heard his question, "He brought logic to my people, changed the very nature of my race."

"Your people were emotional before Surak?" He failed to consider the question, and winced. The reply was a terse "yes".

"Do the other races have icons like Surak, Valen and Gandhi?" Sheridan asked to follow up his question.

"Indeed they do. Only flag ships bear those names. Over the years, the names have switched off, as is only logical." When she spoke, T'Prel kept her eyes a head of her. Sheridan did know that was necessary to watch where she was going. He wondered if that was another cultural aspect.

They lapsed into silence again, which Delenn broke. "Do the Five have telepaths?"

This time, Sheridan noted T'Prel look briefly over at Delenn. He couldn't read her face, yet her voice had a tone he couldn't quite place, "Some have natural telepaths. None have artificial telepaths." He and Delenn knew what she spoke of. Since the Five were naturals, they likely possessed different skills.

"Such as?" He prompted.

"The Caitan lack telepaths, however, they are empathic. The Selay do not have telepaths, nor do the mo'Ka'ma'ta'tir'e'vil or Zakdorn. Vulcans are touch telepaths, and the Edosians are telekinetic. Other races within the boundaries do have some telepaths."

"Wait, who _are_ the Edosians?" Delenn asked, stopping in the middle of the hall. Sheridan shared her confusion. The Five had five races. She'd listed the ones he knew, so who were the Edosians?

T'Prel didn't look fazed, he wondered if anything could, "They are protectorates of the Caitan." Sheridan felt a little foolish.

"Can protectorates sit on the Envoy Council?" He asked.

She nodded, "If the protectorate race chooses, they can become full members yes. The Zakdorn recently voted to drop protectorate status. Many chose not to."

"How many protectorates are there?" Delenn inquired as they reached Ambassador Mollari's door.

"At last count?" Delenn nodded and T'Prel continued, "Thirteen, fourteen before the Zakdorn joined the Envoy Council."

Unfortunately Vir answered the door before anyone could much else. Londo Mollari stood up from his chair.

"Come in, come in." Londo waved the three into his garish quarters.

"Ambassador Londo Mollari of the Centauri Republic, this Ambassador T'Prel of the Alliance of Five." Londo moved to shake T'Prel's hand. She briefly furrowed her brows, before recognizing the gesture. Tentatively she shook his hand, before raising it in her people's tradition salute.

"Well, Ambassadors, Captain, let's sit." Sheridan silently steeled himself for the conversation to come. He did intend to enjoy it. A person of logic conversing with a person of emotions. This would be interesting.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, with luck the next chapter will come easier. Again, reviews get a cyber cookie.


	5. The Surak

A/N: To those of you still reading, sorry about taking so long to update. Unfortionatly school is more important.

Disclaimer: See a previous chapter, I don't know which.

* * *

Just after breakfast Franklin found himself on the shuttle taking him over to the _Surak_. Like a human shuttle it possessed seat belts, but Ssestar didn't bother putting his on. The little ship had artificial gravity. Little more gravity than he was used to, but right then Franklin didn't care.

The pair didn't speak as Ssestar set the ship on auto pilot and it carried them over. The Selay folded his fingers his lap and waited. Until he'd found out about the auto pilot the thought of flying with someone untrained in piloting unnerved him.

"This auto pilot is certainly useful."

"It makess trading goodss fassster," Ssestar replied, beady eyes locked on the impressive vessel before them.

"How does it work?"

"I do not know, Sub-Lieutenant Arel," Ssestar said what sounded like a last name, but Franklin thought it sounded more like whistling notes than words, "of Engineering will be able to tell you."

"What race is Sub-Lieutenant Arel" he tried and failed to pronounce the last name.

Ssestar's thin mouth appeared to smile, "Arel is a Variel, one of the more unussual racess in the Five."

Sharing in the smile, Franklin laughed slightly, "Ssestar, every race in the Five is unusual to me. I wouldn't be surprised to find a bird like race on your ship." The scaly face was hard to read, but Franklin thought he saw a knowing look on the counterpart's face.

The shuttle docked shortly after and they disembarked into the shuttle bay. Through two sliding doors and they entered the hallway. Franklin fought to keep his jaw from dropping. Outside the ship looked sleek and streamlined, inside it looked even more so. The corridors were wide and tall. He wondered just how tall some of the races on board got.

A giant stomped past.

The man carried a heavy load, others on board flattened against the bulkheads to let him pass.

"He'ss a Morg."

"They look like overly tall humans."

"I can assssure you they are quite difffernt. Thisss way," Ssestar turned right down the corridor. The sheer variety of races on the ship both wowed and baffled him. How could one ship accommodate so many? He asked Ssestar as such. Unhelpfully the Selay shrugged and said the answer lay in the uniforms. From what he said races like the Andorians, wore cold insulated uniforms due to their icy home world; while the Selay and Vulcan uniforms kept heat in incredibly well. Others, like races with fur wore uniforms that collected static energy to keep their fur from standing on end. Outwardly he couldn't see these differences, but didn't doubt their existence.

At one junction a little being, who looked rather like a triceratops around the head, hung from the ceiling by his knees while conducting maintenance something.

"Is that safe?" A few of the crew mates who heard, laughed at his question.

"It'ss perffectly ssaffe," Ssestar told him, leading Franklin down yet another corridor, "The Ensign's people dwell in the trees. They climb whether other's like it or not. Dokachin preferss for them to fix ssuch thingss." Shaking his head in amazement Franklin followed along, wondering just what he'd see next.

_"Well, Ambassadors, Captain, let's sit." Sheridan silently steeled himself for the conversation to come. He did intend to enjoy it. A person of logic conversing with a person of emotions. This would be interesting._

Still standing by the door way, T'Prel studied the furnishings, "Your people value these comforts I see. Very into extravagance, I have to say."

"Ah, you've caught us red handed! There's no denying we love our creature comforts." He spoke as T'Prel sat beside Delenn, "By your demeanor, I'd say your people as into such things as the Minbari. But tell me, do you drink?"

"I do not understand."

Sheridan interrupted, "he means, do you drink spirits?"

"Spirits?" Her confusion was almost comical.

"Alcohol."

"Why use another word where one works?" This time a little emotion slipped past her control, seen only in her wrinkled brow.

Delenn spoke sympathetically, "English is a most difficult language to master."

"How do you speak it so well?" The day before, Sheridan asked the same question, he learned that the Five had invented Universal Translators. The officers and enlisted wore implants in their ears. Though T'Prel was unable to explain better, he understood the usefulness of such devises. In fewer words, she explained the same to Mollari.

Pursing his lips Mollari nodded, "a handy technology, would the Five be willing to share?"

"Under a treaty declaring a sharing of technology, yes; the Council would find no other means acceptable."

"How advanced are you?"

"Our technology lies about fifty years ahead of the Minbari."

"Then you'll fine most willing allies in the Centauri."

"Such in the Envoys' hope," she replied in her emotionless voice.

"Now for that drink!" He hurried over to his kitchen, "what would you like?"

"Water." His three guests said in unison.

"Come, Ambassador, Captain, join me in a drink!"

Sheridan shook his head first, "I'm on duty." This met a customary 'bah' from their host.

"Ambassador?"

"Alcohol serves no logical purpose. It adversely affects the mind and lessens reflex time in most races. Other such as my own are not affect at all." Only Delenn realized it was the Vulcan way of saying 'no'. The race seemed like natural word-smiths. Much like the Minbari she realized.

"Then you'll drink with me?"

"I believe I already declined the offer."

Under his breath Mollari muttered, "Oh gods, I hope the others in the Five aren't as stiff." He didn't know T'Prel heard every word he said.

As he served the drinks, Mollari inquired, "Tell me, how many races are in the Five?"

"Eighteen."

Sheridan found his prediction untrue. They didn't discuss philosophy, but cultures. Unlike the conversation with G'kar he participated in this one. T'Prel answered every question they asked fairly. The moment they inquired after the races' respective histories T'Prel closed up. The first question about Vulcanian history, and she changed the topic of discussion to cuisine. All three assembled knew she'd done it deliberately, and nothing they did could change it back. What lay in the races' history that she didn't want them to know?

After a while, Sheridan asked, "Ambassador, why do you avoid questions about the Five's history?"

"History deserves protection and must be treated with care. When the treaty is signed, you will learn what each race wishes you to know." The answer didn't satisfy him, but he accepted it. At least he knew the reason. Then he realized she never asked about Minbari, Centauri or Human history. Perhaps she already knew a fair bit, or she felt such questions were rude. He wondered what the other race's opinions where on the matter.

None of Sheridan's staff had better luck getting such information out of the visitors. They all seemed to take keeping their history to themselves very seriously. Franklin was the only one who seemed to even be getting close to one of them. Even then he came across road blocks. Likely those blocks would vanish when everyone signed a treaty. Perhaps not, they had no way to tell.

* * *

A/N: sorry about any spelling or grammer errors. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner, as school's out for the next week and a half.


End file.
